In A Kitsune's Embrace
by Sqidly
Summary: Kagome is definetly not herself and in the process learning some interesting facts: Kitsunes were conniving. Kitsunes were evil. Kitsunes were undeniably irresistible, especially if they were wrapped up in a delicious package called Kurama...
1. Soul Of A Youkai

**

* * *

**

**Hi!!!!**

Well, this is a story. As you probably guessed. Um... what should I say? Oh, I know. Well I've always wanted to do this type of story plot. I haven't read a story on this type of plot and if you've seen one please tell me. I would like to read it. I've already got the pairings decided but may change it if enough people want me to. The next chapter of ' Stronger ' is coming some time late this month or early next. The next chapter of ' Purity ' is definitely coming next month. That is a really hard story to work on. I'm sorry if it's really late. I'll make it extra long because of that. These are the pairings. Well, if you don't decide for me to change it.

**Kagome/Kurama**

**Hiei/no one **

**Yusuke/Yukina**

**Kuwabara/most likely oc or something**

**Botan/maybe she'll be with Koenma or Kuwabara (lol)**

**Inuyasha/who knows ( oh yea. I'm supposed to )**

**Kikyou/ probably dies**

Just to let you know. I hate Sango/Hiei pairings. They are to much alike for my taste. I personally think that Sango belongs to Miroku and no one else. It's really obvious they love each other. Kagome is exactly what Hiei needs to get over his past. Sango would just remind of it because of her hate of youkai. Especially that he's a Forbidden Child. I know that you probably don't care what I think but I just needed to really get that off my chest. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Some of you may love that pairing but that pairing just screams ' Divorce Court ' or the headline ' Wife Kills Husband Because They Were Put Together By Anime Authors '. If one of them killed each other I think Sango will kill Hiei if she was fueled with enough anger. I mean, look at the way she hits Miroku. It always gets me saying '' Damn ''. But, of course, your entitled to your own opinions. As I am, as I just showed you just now. He He

CHAPTER 1

* * *

In a Kitsune's Embrace

Summary- When Kagome finds out she needs to get her soul back from Kikyo to live she gets a proposition from Midiroku. Now having a kitsune soul within her and two kitsune son's what's she to do when she finds out that her mother wants her to stay at her mother's friends house during school days? Become a Spirit Detective and compete in the Dark Tournament that's what! And maybe snag a certain kitsune's heart on the way. Kag-Kaoru/Kur-Youko

* * *

It had been another long day of shard hunting for the shard hunter's and the group was stopping for a night of rest. It took some persuasion to get Inuyasha to agree, but Kagome convinced him to stay with more sits then was necessary. Sometimes she really didn't like him. But no one needed to know that.

Kagome sat down against the trunk of a tree, Shippo snuggled against her chest. She was just to fall into a peaceful sleep and dream about sitting Inuyasha to Hell so that Kikyo wouldn't have to, when she heard the annoying and unwelcome voice of her counterpart. And she was hoping to have an actual sleep too. But she should of known. That never happened when Kaoru was around.

I would of given him another set of sits if I were you. That bastard is such a slave driver. It was then that she heard what Kagome had said about her. She instantly replied. Hey, what do you mean by I have an annoying and unwelcome voice. Do you know that most people would die to hear my voice? You're lucky that you get to hear it everyday. So I would watch what I say if I were you.

Kagome snorted a very unlady-like snort. She didn't think she was lucky to here her everyday. She saw the mental image of Kaoru sticking her nose in the air and crossing her clawed hands. For a kitsune, Kaoru was very prideful. Kagome, though, had to take in mind that she was just as prideful as the kitsune.

Kagome decided to ignore Kaoru's comment and instead stroked Shippo's tale. She giggled as she heard the little kitsune kit purr in contentment. Her eyes softened as they landed on the sleeping kit. She and Kaoru had both decided to adopt him, if he let them. She knew that she would have to tell him about her little secret but didn't care. He would be her kit and deserved to know. Kagome was glad that she and Kaoru agreed on at least one thing. They both loved Shippo.

She leaned more into the tree and sighed. She was tired but couldn't really sleep. Her thoughts drifted off to the first time she met Kaoru. She frowned. Well, actually, more like the first dream.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag with Shippo tucked into her stomach. They had fought an extremely hard youkai today and she was tired. But something was wrong with her. She seemed to tire easily these days and people were beginning to notice. This morning when she told Inuyasha to let her go home and he told her not to she hadn't even given him a sit. She was to tired to. The poor guy almost fell out of the tree he was situated in. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just gaped in amazement. Kilala was licking her paw.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she had a dream that would change her life. And give her long lasting headaches.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

She slowly opened her sapphire orbs and scanned the surrounding area around her. The place was absolutely beautiful. It was a meadow-like forest scenery that was only made in fairytale's. A small stream was to the right of her that was so clear that she could see herself as if it was a mirror. The flowers were multicolored and were of different shapes and sizes. She stooped to pick one of them up but was surprised when they seemed to wrap themselves around her finger.

Kagome slowly straightened and looked at the sky. It was as blue as her eyes and seemed to shine with innocence. She found it funny that that was what most people called her.

Taking a deep breath of air, Kagome noted that it was fresh. Even more so than the Feudal Era. Suddenly she came back to the present ( or is it past? ) and looked around again. Scratching the back of her head innocently, she said with a sweat drop, '' Where the hell am I ?.''

When Kagome heard chuckling to the right of her she was surprised she didn't get whiplash as she swung her head around. She shook her head in a dizzy spell when she couldn't focus her eyes. When she was finally able to she was stunned by what she saw.

There, standing in front of her, was two of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The first one was obviously a miko. If her warrior miko garbs didn't tell you then her stony gray gaze did. They seemed to soften, though, when they landed on her. Her obsidian hair was up to her mid-back and held in a low ponytail. Her pale complexion fit perfectly with her body image and brought out her gray eyes.

Kagome tore her eyes from the first woman and looked at the second. She gasped as she studied her. She was definitely a youkai and by the looks of it a kitsune one.' Just like my little Shippo,' Kagome thought quietly. She had thigh length teal hair that cascaded down her back with two pure white kitsune ears twitching on her head. White bangs framed her beautiful face and hung past her shoulders. Her beautiful silver eyes shined with merriment and laughter that was on the borderline of innocence. But the devious and playful grin on her lips and in her eyes ruined the image. Six tails were wrapped around her waist. All were the same color as her ears with the end of them teal.

Her skin was toned and her filled out body matched that of a Goddess. She wore a battle-like warrior women outfit. Her elbow length shirt fit her like a glove and looked like it was made of a tough leather/cloth. It was grey and stopped just below her breast with darker gray designs on top. Her skirt was a little shorter than Kagome's school uniform skirt and looked like it was made of the same cloth as the shirt. It was dark grey like the designs on her shirt and was loose like that of her school uniform but was also plain. A black belt hung over it, the ends connected by worn out chains. On one side was a beautiful silver sword that glistened in the sun. Black heelless boots adorned her feet and stopped right over her knee. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that showed her glistening silver claws. Kagome awed at the picture she made. The outfit showed every dip and curve she had.

Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious looking at the two. She was nowhere as pretty as them. Not even close. She was Kikyo's reincarnation and looked just like her but the way Inuyasha talked she wasn't nearly as pretty as her. Kagome bowed her head in shame. She didn't deserve the honor of being in these two woman's presence.

Kagome was startled when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked into the frowning gray eyes of the Miko. Had she done something wrong? If so what was it? She closed her eyes as tears became to form. They were probably here to tell her how worthless she was. Or how Kikyo shouldn't have died so that the jewel wouldn't have shattered. That was what Inuyasha told her everyday. And in that span of time she had begun to believe it. She knew she shouldn't have but Inuyasha made it sound so convincing.

She was suddenly jostled out of her thoughts when an angry growl was heard. She looked up and saw that it was the kitsune woman. She seemed angry enough to kill if her pink eyes were anything to go by. Kagome looked towards the Miko and saw she had an angry scowl on her face. She flinched when she saw both of there faces and was prepared for the onslaught of name calling. She was not prepared for the comforting hug from the youkai. Or the soothing words she whispered in her ear.

'' It's okay, kit,'' her silky voice said quietly,'' You are much better then the dead miko. The hanyou is blind if he doesn't see what is in front of him. He is only thinking of the past and because of that he can't remember that there is a future.'' She suddenly grinned. '' Besides me and the Miko over here have to tell and ask you something. It may prove to your liking.'' Kagome grinned back hesitantly. Although the kitsune's words were soothing, they didn't do much for her doubts.

The kitsune stepped back as the miko stepped forward. Her frown was gone from her face and was replaced by a warm smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

'' My name is Midiroku '', she nodded as Kagome gasped, '' And this is Kaoru Katame, a kitsune youkai, as you might have guessed.'' Kagome nodded her yes. '' The jewel has noticed your lack of energy and your constant need of rest. You may have thought that it was Inuyasha's slave-driving bouts-'' at this Kagome giggled '' -but it is much more that that.''

Midiroku watched the younger miko carefully as she fidgeted under her gaze. She had such potential and she didn't even know it. That hanyou, she mentally scowled, had put such nonsense and revulsion into the young one's head that she was starting to believe it. And he didn't even have the common sense to know that she was in love with him. He was to hung up on her incarnation. Who. Was. DEAD.

'' The reason this has happened is because you don't have a whole soul. Kikyou still has a piece of it. And without it you are weaker then you should be. Your body's starting to want the other part of it's soul and unless you kill Kikyou you will die.''

Kagome took in a small intake of breath. If Kikyo died, and it had been her fault, then Inuyasha would certainly kill her without even sparing her a glance or give her a warning. Kagome closed her eyes in realization. Yes, Inuyasha wouldn't have hesitated to kill her. He only cared about his '' precious '' Kikyo. All it was about was his precious Kikyou. Nothing ever about her. The Shikon glowed pink for a second as it's aura wrapped around its guardian, trying to comfort her in its own little way. She in turn clutched it tighter and allowed the calming effect to take place. She looked up when the older miko began talking again.

'' However, there is another way.'' She looked into Kagome's hope filled eyes and smiled again. '' That is why Kaoru is here.'' Kaoru stepped forward and put on a grin, her one fang slipping over her bottom lip. Kagome giggled at the impression she made. She knew Kaoru was a warrior just by the way she was standing and that she was deadly in battle, but just like all kitsune's, she had a playful side to her. As Kagome stopped giggling and looked up, Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question.

Midiroku watched the exchange with an amused twinkle in her eye. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

'' Have you ever heard of Avatars?'', she started. She watched Kagome face turn from confusion to surprise then recognition and then confusion again. Midiroku and Kaoru watched in awe. How could someone display there emotions? And how could they do it so fast? They were pulled out of there thoughts by her soft voice.

'' Yes, I do know of avatars. Sango's told me about them. Only a few people have had it happen to them. It is when a youkai spirit inhabits a human body. The human gains more then one soul and the youkai lives in it. And the human gains complete control of the youkai's powers but the youkai still lives, in the back of the mind of the human. And if any kind of emotion the youkai can come out.'' She took in a deep breath as Kaoru smiled brightly at her.

'' Yes. That is exactly what happens. And it is what is going to happen to you. Either that or you kill Kikyo. Which ever you choose you have to live. You still have a long journey ahead of you and will be in for a few surprises.'' Kagome was still in her stunned state after what Midiroku had just told her. She, be an avatar. She, be a youkai. She, be able to defend herself. Kagome grinned at the last part. She wouldn't need Inuyasha's help anymore. And maybe she could prove to him that she was better then Kikyo.

Kaoru shook her head, unnoticed by Kagome. The girl seriously needed to get over the rude hanyou. He was dishonorable in her opinion. The way he treated Kagome was not only cruel but harsh and annoying. She still wondered why someone as pure as Kagome could fall in love with someone as foul as Inuyasha. But then again she had never fallen in love before. And she didn't plan on doing it. But if Kagome agreed to their plan and fell in love with someone she would mate with them. As long as they were up to her standards- meaning they had to be youkai, they had to be a powerful youkai , they had to be as beautiful as her, and be wonderfully good in bed- and they weren't Inuyasha.

Kagome watched the two women's faces closely. This...certainly wasn't anything she was expecting. But it was exactly what she needed. Grinning happily at both women before she nodded her head Kagome clapped her hands in delight. She had never thought she'd be a youkai. She had entertained the thought but it quickly dissolved when she guessed it would never happen. Suddenly a question struck across her mind.

'' What about my miko powers? Won't it fight for dominance over the youkai side? That could kill Kaoru couldn't it?'' She was truly worried. It wasn't right for another person to die because of her. She blinked as tears threatened to come out. All because of her.

Kaoru smiled and Midiroku closed her eyes softly. She was definitely the one they decided together. She would be the best person to have Kaoru have her spirit in.

'' You don't have to worry about that, kit,'' Kaoru said with a hint of laughter in her voice. '' If that were to happen then we wouldn't be asking you this question now. But I have to say that you have a big heart. Miko here is going to assist you with that. She's going to make you have complete zen with your miko powers. And since I already know how to use mine then it should be transferred into your brain. So don't worry.''

Kagome bowed her head sheepishly and blushed a pink tint. She should have known that but it seemed that not everything was that easy to pick up on. It was then that she noticed what she was wearing. How she didn't see it before she would never know, but as of right now it didn't seem that important to her. She was to busy gawking at the outfit she had on.

It was the same exact thing that Kaoru was wearing except that the shirt was a light blue with sapphire blue designs on it. But instead of elbow sleeved it had no sleeves and also stopped below her breast. The skirt was the same sapphire blue as the design's on her shirt and was as shot as Kaoru's skirt. On her the skirt was an old black belt that tipped over to the side slightly and held two strings. She wore black heel-less boots that stopped mid shin showing her tanned, long legs. A pair of pale blue socks stopped six centimeters above it. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves that had sapphire strings wrapped around them. Kagome swore she didn't have curves like that. And when did her legs and hips get so shapely.

When she didn't feel her hair brushing the exposed skin on her back she reached up to feel it. Instead of the soft, smooth strands of her hair she felt something as smooth as silk meet her sense of touch. Before walking over to the river beside her, she cast a confused glance at the laughing women in front of her.

Looking into the clear water Kagome stared in wonder at her reflection. She wore silver eye shadow that was hardly noticeable but seemed to bring out her brilliant blue eyes. A soft touch of pink lip gloss touched her lips and made it shiny and soft. Her waist length black-blue hair was in a high ponytail that reached mid-back. Bangs framed her face, out of her eyes thanks to a beautiful silk sapphire head band. It had the design of a lavender lilac that seemed to sparkle silver when the light hit it just right. Kagome fingered it delicately. It was absolutely beautiful.

She turned around when she heard a small giggle behind her. It was Kaoru with a brightly smiling Midiroku beside her. She blushed a little and then giggled behind her hands also. Walking over to the two older women she smiled and then asked them both the questions that was plaguing her mind.

'' Why am I wearing this? And how come it's different then yours? And why do you have a sword? I heard kitsune's generally use their magic and not any use of weapon. You must be different then. Oh, I know a kitsune. His name is Shippo and he's the cutest thing to ever touch the planet. I treat him like he's my own son. Because, really, he's seems like it to me. But I haven't exactly told him that yet...'', Kagome trailed off as she contemplated what she just said. Kaoru and Midiroku sweat dropped. Who knew someone could talk so much.

Kaoru smiled, unnoticed by the two other woman. The young miko was perfect for her. She was definitely beautiful enough to warrant attention and she had the perfect body, well for human standards. And, from what she heard from Midiroku, she was fiercely loyal and also protective of the kitsune kit that she mentioned in her...umm, babble. Anyone, especially a human miko, that could take in a youkai kit, one of her own kind, was definitely a saint. Kaoru smiled again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

'' Well, my dear little miko, you're wearing this outfit because you can't possibly expect to fight in that hideous school uniform of yours. And it's different because this seems to suit you better and...'', Kaoru cocked her head to the side,'' I can't possibly have someone parading around dressed exactly like me now can I.'' Kagome giggled and Kaoru continued. '' The reason I have a sword is because it has been passed down for generations in my family. And it also aids me in my...work.'' She was a little reluctant to tell the miko of her profession. It wasn't one that was exactly called a good thing but she loved doing it and if the miko didn't except that then Kaoru wouldn't except her.

Kagome blinked once then asked curiously,'' What is it that you work at that would require a sword? '' Suddenly her eyes lit up with a strange light. She started rambling on as she tried to guess what Kaoru did for a work. '' Maybe you're a general in a youkai army. Or you teach people how to fight. Maybe you even use it to fight off the bad guys that harm little children. I like that one.''

Kaoru blinked once. Twice. Three times. Again she was amazed by the energy this girl had to speak with. And where did she come up with these options. She shook her head and decided to answer the question, err, questions.

'' Actually I'm none of those.'', she started, '' I actually do something more adventurous and exciting. But also dangerous and what people would call bad.'' Kagome looked on, patiently waiting for the kitsune woman to continue. What was she? An assassin or something?

'' Why, actually I am,'' said Kaoru cheerfully. '' It's one of the things I do best. The others you will be sure to know soon, I assure you.'' When she said this it was made in a seductive drawl and Kagome blushed knowing exactly what she meant. But she was confused about what she said before that.

Kaoru, sensing her confusion, replied, '' I mean that I am an assassin. And before you ask, yes I can read you're mind. As can Midiroku. But do not worry. I shall not exploit any of you're thought's if it isn't needed. ''

Kagome stood stunned. Read her thought's. They could read her thought's. So they had heard every self-pity comment she had made. And that was why Kaoru had comforted her before. Kagome shook her head slightly, a small smile on her lips. This was just great, she had embarrassed herself more then usual.

Kaoru frowned, having sensed/read her thoughts. She had not, even once, said anything about her being an assassin. She either didn't hear her or she didn't care. Kaoru decided to repeat herself, it wouldn't be good for the miko to know of her job after they had joined souls. She inwardly cringed. She could just imagine what would happen.

'' Yes, that is one of the powers some youkai have. It is also one of my qualifications. Being an assassin and all. '' Kaoru watched the miko's reaction carefully. She had made sure to say it loud enough that she could hear her clearly. Midiroku gave a knowing look but Kaoru just ignored her. She was still trying to figure out what Kagome's reaction would be. On her face were flickers of surprise and curiosity.

Kagome cocked her head to the side innocently. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to be able to fight. To do it for a purpose besides for the jewel shards. How does it feel to be an assassin?

'' Are you in some kind of group with assassins or do you work alone? What kind of people do you kill? And what about the children? Do you kill them too? And how long have you been doing it? Why do you do it? It must have taken a lot of time and training. How long did it take? And when we join souls will I need to learn also?''

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly. When she snapped them back open she was startled to see the two older woman looking at her incredulously. She blushed sheepishly and averted her eyes.

Kaoru's lips curved up into a smile. Then she suddenly through her head back and laughed out loud. The miko never seemed to amaze her. Her curiosity was outstanding. And she wasn't even a kitsune! It was well-known that kitsune's had the most curiosity of all youkai, but this human miko had reached their limits. Maybe she had spent to long with that kitsune kit she was talking about earlier. She finished her laugh and smiled innocently into both Midiroku and Kagome's confused faces.

'' I don't work with anyone. I prefer to work alone. And I kill those who deserve to be killed and/or have hurt or offended those I consider..._worthy_.'' Midiroku gave her a knowing look which she answered with a smirk. '' I only kill the children if I have to.'' Kagome nodded her head in understanding. '' I've been an assassin since I was but a pup but I'm more experienced now.

''I do it because I can and, as I told you,'' she gave a fanged grin,'' It's what I do best. It took some time, young miko, but I succeeded in becoming the best assassin of this time. But when we join my memories will be your memories. So you don't have to worry about that bit.'' Kaoru sighed. She really would like to get this over with.

'' Kagome,'' Midiroku said gently, '' You have to do one more thing before you and Kaoru join. It will surely benefit you in a great way.''

By this time she had both Kaoru's and Kagome's attention. Kaoru's because she didn't know what was happening and Kagome because of her genuine curiosity.

Midiroku waved her hand over the mass array of flowers. '' Pick three flowers of your choice. You will know which ones to pick for you feel a pull. When you have picked them I shall tell you what we are to do with them. Now hurry up. We don't have long before you wake up.'' Kagome immediately set out to do her appointed task. Kaoru looked on with interest.

Kagome walked into the mass array of flowers and looked around. She didn't feel any pull at all so she just walked forward. She was sure as hell surprised when the flowers parted for her so she wouldn't go out of her way in trying not to step on them. Suddenly her head shot up. She felt something similar to that of the Shikon shards but less strong. She set out for it.

When Kagome came upon the flower she was looking for she almost gaped. It was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It was the deepest of red, as if it were tipped in blood itself. She idly wondered if that was true. Reaching out to pull it out of its roots she was surprised when the needle-like thorns retracted themselves back into the stem. She gazed at it in awe and wonder before putting it behind her ear. It curled around it and settled, snug.

The next flower was easier to find. It was a lilac, almost identical to the one on her head band. It wrapped around her left arm. Kagome, who was now used to this petted its petals absentmindedly.

The third and last flower was a black orchid. Kagome was amazed since she had never seen it in such a color before. She fingered it softly and swore she heard a purr coming from it. The black flower inched up towards her neck wear it hung loosely as if a casual scarf. Kagome giggled before walking back to the patiently waiting woman. Kaoru had already figured out what was happening.

'' I see you have chosen Kagome," Midiroku said, smiling,'' They are to be yours and Kaoru's guardians. Protecting you in any way they can. Keep them close for they are always with you.'' Kagome nodded, determined to not let her down.

'' Now to tell you what each of them stand for.'' She pointed first to the lilac on Kagome's arm. '' The lilac stands for Wisdom and Peace.'' The older priestess touched it and it glowed a purple color before melting into Kagome's skin where it had been, on her arm.

'' The black orchid stands for Strength and Courage.'' She did the same as she did to the lilac. It glowed black before disappearing and then reappearing on her right arm. Leaving her with the same tingling figure as did the lilac. She wondered why she didn't at least feel a sharp pang or sting. She just shrugged it off as a miko thing.

'' The red rose stands for Love and Protection.'' The red rose glowed a light pink before Kagome couldn't feel it around her ear anymore. Instead she felt that tingling feeling in her back. Then she suddenly felt faint. And as she fell to the floor and closed her eyes she heard a faint voice say,

'' Good luck, Kagome. See you when you wake up.''

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

Kagome woke up with a startled gasp. That was one of the best dreams she ever had. She suddenly frowned with a sad sigh. But it would never happen. Things like that didn't happen to girls like her. No matter how much she wanted it. She sighed again and snuggled Shippo's small body closer to her. He sighed in contentment.

'' Hi, Kagome,'' came a voice in her head, '' Did you miss me.'' That was day Kagome woke everyone with a scream and found out she was the greatest assassin in all of Japan. Oh, yeah and had a sexually derived kitsune spirit in her soul.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed tiredly. After that little morning incident, she found out that the kitsune was hornier then Miroku. And that was saying alot. But Kagome had gotten used to the pictures in her head that it was like an occurrence.

Kaoru loved men and even woman. She was startled when she found out. It was by a comment she made about Sango while they were in the hot springs.

'' Do you think she's as good a warrior in bed as she is on the battlefield fighting youkai.'' Kagome had been so surprised she almost drowned. But of course her youkai instincts came in.

But there was no mistaking it. The kitsune absolutely hated Inuyasha. She would always find ways to take over Kagome's mouth and tell him to sit as much as possible. Kagome regained control after she got tired of seeing him eat dirt. The kitsune's hate was starting to rub off on her and she was slowly but surely getting over Inuyasha.

When he asked why she did it she would find a reasonable excuse as to why she did. Kitsune's were renowned for their smooth talking. But people were starting to get suspicious of her behavior. Of course she didn't mind. They were bound to find out anyway. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Well that took so long to write. I'm working on Stronger next and it should be up soon. Purity is going to take a while. But I'll do it. Ja.

* * *


	2. In The Heart Of A Kitsune Orphan

Kagome smiled at Shippo happily. He had said yes! He had said yes! She almost jumped up in happiness but was mindful of the pup in her arms who was currently holding her arms as if it was a lifeline. She hugged him tighter and sighed wistfully.

But the moment was ruined as they both heard a childish scream. Kagome whipped her head in the direction the noise came from and stood straight. Shippo was clinging tightly to her shirt afraid of what was lingering in the surrounding forest.

He had expected Kagome to run to Inuyasha for help but was surprised when she took off towards the scream. He had never known she could go this fast. At this rate she was as fast as Inuyasha and the way her speed kept going she was going to get even faster then him. He gripped her neck and closed his eyes.

Kagome ran faster then anyone had ever seen her run before. And she was still going faster. She could tell by the scent that it was a youkai child but she couldn't tell what kind. It seemed another youkai wanted to have him as dinner. Kagome ran faster. She sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

She soon came onto a clearing with flowers scattered everywhere. She smirked. Just what she needed. Flowers were her specialty. And of course water. Kagome smirked again.

Looking around she spotted what looked to be a bear youkai. It was looming over a small child and with her youkai sight she found that it was another kitsune kit.

Kaoru was livid. How dare someone or _something, f_or that matter, hurt a species of her own kind. And especially a child. She tried to get out but Kagome calmed her.

I'll take care of him Kaoru. You needn't worry. Kagome glared at the youkai's back. I promise that he will die painfully. The kitsune stopped satisfied with her host's answer. She would just sit back and watch.

Kagome settled Shippo in a near by bush warning him not to go anywhere. He agreed but wasn't sure if she could handle a youkai on her own. Especially since she didn't have her arrows with her.

Taking out a seed from her braided hair Kagome pushed her youki into the seed making it grow into a her purple lilac. Her left arm pulsed and Kagome grinned almost evilly. Perfect.

By now the bear youkai had turned around, having sensed her energy. It was then that Kagome sensed the jewel shards it possessed. This would make her job all the more enjoyable.

" Don't you think it's wrong to pick on innocent children? Especially when there could be someone nearby that could definitely kick your sorry ass." The other youkai growled and a pink tint covered his eyes. It ran at Kagome intent on killing the one that injured his dignity.

Kagome watched him, waiting for the right time to attack.

The bear youkai raised his claws to attack and Kagome saw her chance. She raised the lilac to her face and shouted, " Lilac Wave."

Suddenly a bright purple light came and then a bright blue wave of water came out of nowhere. Purple lilac flowers surrounded it making an electrifying circuit. The bear youkai saw the danger he was in and tried to get away but it was in vain. The wave fell over him and combined with the electrifying lilac's he was electrocuted to death. And it was painful indeed.

Kaoru smiled inside Kagome's head. I have taught you well, miko. That is certainly what I would have done. Though I would have added more voltage. Kagome nodded slightly. She was to busy looking at the small kitsune in front of her.

Shippo ran over to Kagome, or who would soon be his new okaa-san. She had asked him today. " That was so cool. When did you learn how to that…' He trailed off as he noticed she wasn't looking or even listening to him. He followed her line of sight and found it was another kitsune child. One just like him. Well maybe not exactly.

Kagome stepped forward slightly. She really didn't want to frighten the child and have him run from her. He seemed as if he was about to bolt right now. Holding out her hand she smiled at him.

He looked to be about four. Younger then Shippo who looked six despite his size. His raven black hair was shoulder length and was pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a bushy black tail that stood on end. Furry black kitsune feet, pointed ears, and small fangs completed the look. Frightened blue eyes looked at her apprehensively. Kaoru told her he was a shadow kitsune. A very strong breed.

Kagome was stunned on how much he looked like her. Shippo was the same. His eyes were a little lighter and his hair didn't have the natural blue tint that hers did but other then that he could be mistaken for her brother or even…son. Kagome got over her stunned state and called out to the little child.

" It's alright, kit," she began soothingly, " I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure your alright." He looked at her disbelievingly and stated,

" But you're a miko. Won't you purify?" Kagome looked shock at his question. He looked at her with big, innocent blue eyes and Kagome couldn't help but give him a bright and genuine smile.

" I promise I won't hurt you kit. See," she let her kitsune aura out before quickly letting it back in, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, " I'm a kitsune too." Shippo gasped while the other kitsune looked on in child-like wonder. _Wow._

" I was going to tell you, Shippo, but we got interrupted." Shippo nodded his understanding and Kagome turned her attention back to the child in front of her.

" So now will you come with me." The young kitsune nodded and ran to Kagome.

When he reached her he held out his paw. " I got hurt," he said to her. Kagome laughed and Shippo scampered over to the pair. What was Kagome going to do?

Kagome whistled and touched the small gash. The kitsune hissed but otherwise didn't make any movement. Kagome smiled at his bravery. Closing her eyes she let her healing powers be absorbed into the kit's cut. When she reopened them both boys were looking at the healed flesh in wonder. Kagome smiled.

" What's your name, kit," she asked still smiling. He looked at her with bright smile on his face.

" My name's Dachu. But I don't mind if you call me Da or even kit." Kagome smiled again and Shippo grinned at the younger child. Finally, he was taller then someone.

" Where's your okaa-san and otou-san? I'm sure I'll be able to take you them. They must be worried about you."

Dachu's eyes suddenly turned cold and moved away from both Kagome and Shippo. He clenched both his jaw and fist before bending his head down. Kagome bit her lip nervously.

" You don't have to take me to them because they don't want me. They told me that I was a worthless stupid child that didn't deserve any love and I should just die a miserable death." He was shaking with tears and when he looked up his eyes had changed into dreary gray.

Kagome looked appalled while Shippo hung onto her leg. Dachu was about ready to run, his eyes frantically trying to find an opening but Kagome caught him by his black tail, making sure not to pull to hard. She wrapped him up in a huge bear hug and sighed softly into his hair.

" I'm sorry about that, kit," Kagome said quietly, " I didn't know that. But how about this," she looked him in the eye and grinned softly, " You can come with me. And I'll even take you as my own son. I'm going to do that to Shippo and I'd be happy to have you be my son also."

Shippo grinned and Dachu gasped. But as his shock was wearing off he smiled a true and happy smile before wrapping his small hands around her stomach. Kagome stood with him still attached to her stomach and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

Kagome peered into the dark but inviting interior of the well. Both Dachu and Shippo were sitting on her shoulder and also gazing at the well below. Hopefully since their bond they would be able to make it to the other side of the well. And they had also met Kaoru and after a few hesitating minutes they had liked her a lot and she in turn. Especially when they found out she was a pure white kitsune. Those were really rare and they usually kept to themselves so you hardly saw them. They were officially mother and sons now.

Dachu looked like an exact replica of Kagome, well apart from him being a boy and the fact that he was several feet shorter. His black hair had gained her natural blue tint and his tail was the same. His eyes were the same sapphire blue as hers.

Shippo looked the same except for the white lock of hair that was partly in the way of his right eye and his tail that three jagged bright white streaks in it. Both his and Dachu's scents were mingled with Kagome's to show that she was their mother. Traces of the pure white kitsune scent were left so that they would know not to harm them or else they would not live to see another day. Kaoru said it was necessary.

Kagome looked at both of them through the corner of her eye and grinned happily. Both Dachu and Shippo returned the smile and she laughed slightly.

" You guys ready," she said to them. They nodded eagerly and she laughed again before launching herself into the well's darkness. A pair of molten pink eyes watched from behind a bush before disappearing and then reappearing by the well. It gazed at it curiously before jumping in also. Blue light encased the wounded body and the only trace that it was there was the patch of blood on the ground which also soon disappeared.

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a knock on his door. It was his mother who gave him a motherly smile- which he returned with one of his own- and looked about ready to walk out of the door.

" Shuicci, dear, I have to go get someone. We'll be having a guest here for sometime. Can you please prepare the guest room?"

Kurama looked bewildered and called out after his fleeing mother. " What do you mean, mother?" He sat up as she came into his room and sat across from him. Her folded hands laid in her lap as she gave him a small smile.

" One of my friends, Kun-loon Higurashi, you know her don't you," at Kurama's nod she continued, " Well her daughter, Kagome Higurashi has been absent from school due to illnesses so that has detained her in her studies. But she's a really smart student and if it weren't for those she would be really good. But her school has had enough of her absences and has transferred her to another school," Kurama wondered what could have caused these illnesses, " It so happens to be yours so I suggested to Kun-loon that she could stay here since the shrine she lives at is so far away from the school. But she'll only be here on school days. You and her would walk to school and come back. Holidays and weekends she'll spend with her family. "

She pleaded with him to understand while Kurama was having a hard time trying to contain Youko's excitement of having a girl in the house.

" She really is a sweet girl. So pretty too. And very nice and kind." Shiori suddenly laughed. " But don't get on her bad side because she has quite a temper. Oh, what she did to her brother the last time I was there. I don't think he'll ever look at cat's the same way again. And Buyo's just as scared."

Kurama smiled a little. The girl seemed fine enough. But he was still worried about the prospect that she could be another fan trying to get into his house or maybe that when she saw him she'll become one of them. He shuddered. He hated fan girls.

" Please try to at least get along with her, Shuicci. I wouldn't do this if I knew you wouldn't like her." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiled before nodding. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad. That girl Kagome.

This story isn't as popular as I thought it would be. But I really enjoy doing it. I like the way the chapter came out, especially the end. Remember to review. Ja Ne.


	3. As My Mother Told Me

Chapters short.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I sure as hell wish I did!

Kagome looked up at the roof of the well house. They had made it. All three of them. She breathed a sigh of relief before jumping up and out. Shippo and Dachu clutched her shirt and she just chuckled. " Were here kits."

She opened the well house door and crinkled her nose at the smell of the future. When she had first came here after she became a kitsune she had fainted from the smell. She quickly covered both Dachu's and Shippo's nose and ran across the court yard using her youkai speed. She jumped onto the Goshinboku Tree and breathed a sigh of relief. But as she did she smelled a familiar scent. Someone was here!

Shiori sat down in front of Mrs. Higurashi and picked up the cup of tea she offered. " Hello, Kun-loon. How are you doing to today?"

The shrine's owner smiled and sat back against the chair. " I'm alright. And the shrine's been doing pretty well as of late. How's Shuicci? And how did he take the prospect of Kagome coming to stay with you? You know I haven't told her yet. But she should be here soon so both of us can let in on our plan."

Shiori laughed and tucked her black hair behind her ear. " He's doing absolutely well, though I would like for him to get a girlfriend soon. But he stays stuck on the idea that he should be single. But I want grandbabies soon. And about Kagome coming? Well at first he was a little skeptical but then I softened him up. I think he'll really like Kagome. She just the sweetest darling." Shiori put on another smile. " And how about her romance life? Is that going well?"

Kun-loon bit her lip, showing where Kagome got the gesture from. " Well Kagome's sort of single also. She's in love with a man that doesn't even seem to know she does. He still hung up on his ex girlfriend. But the girl is persistent. She just keeps on waiting. But that man is breaking her heart." The mother sighed. " And I have no idea what to do about it." Shiori looked at her in sympathy. And this is the scene Kagome walked in on.

" Mrs. Minnie!" Kagome exclaimed happily. She ran up to the older woman and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Kagome's mother smiled gently at her daughter who came to sit next to her. " Hey, momma? I want you to meet your grandson's." Kagome's mothers eyes widened in shock and Shiori was staring at the two little kids who ran into the room and clutched Kagome's legs. Kagome laughed. " This is Shippo and Dachu." When Kun-loon heard the name Shippo she immediately relaxed. They weren't her real sons.

" I adopted them. I found them and decided to take them in. But Dachu looks just like me, see?" She picked up the younger one and he immediately buried his head into her shoulder. Shippo was looking around the room curiously. _Wow_.

Shiori smiled. How sweet the girl was. Taking in two kids as her own. She was sure now that the girl was perfect for her darling Shuicci. And then she'll have grandchildren.

" Aww, come on Dachu. They won't hurt you. I promise. Shippo's not scared." Shippo looked up at the sound of his name and then beamed at Kagome. The mothers smiled at the gesture. What a cute picture.

Dachu tentatively pulled up his head and looked at the other occupants of the room. They gasped as they saw his face and he quickly ducked his face back into Kagome's neck. He knew they wouldn't like him. Now Kagome wouldn't like him.

" Oh, my Kagome. Your right. He does look like you. What are the odds of that." Dachu lifted his head again. They didn't hate him? He offered a small smile. Both adults cooed at him.

Shippo walked to Kagome's mother and pulled on her skirt. When he found he had her attention he said, " Do you have any chocolate cookies? Okaa-san said you make really good ones." Kun-loon's eyes sparkled with grandmotherly affection and she picked the small five year old up.

" I do have some. And pocky too." Shiori giggled. This was so sweet.

Kagome smiled at Shippo and turned towards her Shiori. " So what are you doing here? And I know its not to see the new additions to the family." Kagome grinned at the woman and laughed.

" Well actually I'm here concerning you. It's about your absences in school." She turned towards Kagome's mother. " Me and your mother have been talking about it and decided that you should stay at my house. You'll come to the same school as my son and stay over my house for the week."

Kagome's mom took over from there. " And over the weekends and school holidays you'll be here, at the shrine. And you'll be going today." She saw Kagome's eyes widen. " I know it's short notice but with your traveling I haven't been able to get a hold of you."

Kagome sighed heavily. What was her life getting to? " When do we leave?"

Kagome stood in front of the mirror to examine herself. Dachu and Shippo were on her bed, eating the cookies Kagome's mom recently gave them. She had all her bags packed and all she needed to do was find cloths for Shippo and Dachu. And she knew where she had to go. The Mall.

She checked her self in the mirror again. She was wearing a short black skirt and white tank top with a gray hoodie over it. Her hair was in its usual braid. She was ready.

Kagome looked at the huge building in front of her. She never really had an interest for this place. It was just so…boring. No excitement. No fun. No youkai.

Shippo and Dachu were clutching her hand as she walked in to the building. They were still in awe at the size of the place and it caused Kagome to chuckle. Guess stuff like this weren't in the Feudal Era, were they? " Come on kits. We have to get you some clothes."

She walked around the place trying to find somewhere to buy clothes for her kits. She ignored the looks she got from people and proceeded into a small store. She bit her lip, contemplating how much money she had. Hopefully she'd have enough.

" That will be one hundred twenty dollars and thirty-six cents please." The sales clerk gave Kagome a warm smile and Kagome returned it with one of her own. " And here's a lollypop for you two adorable children." Shippo took his eagerly and Dachu looked at Kagome as if to ask. She nodded and he took the candy out of the woman's hand.

Shippo beamed. " Thank you, nice lady." The woman cooed at him and smiled at Kagome again.

" Their so adorable."

Kagome nodded. " I know. That's how they get out of trouble so quickly."

Kagome rang the doorbell to the house of Shiori. Dachu had fallen asleep in her arms and Shippo was tiredly rubbing his eyes. They were all exhausted. After a minute she became agitated and was about to ring again but then the door opened.

' _I really wouldn't mind having him. And the boys a youkai. I think we've found our jackpot.' _

I know the chapters short but I'm sleepy. And this chapter sucks. But at least I updated. Ja Ne.


	4. The Name Of The Game Is Attraction

The last chapter sucked and I'm apologizing fully. You didn't flame me for it but you had every right to. I was in a rush to get it out to my loyal readers but it seemed I paid with a disgustingly stupid chapter. I promise I'll write this one to the best of my abilities- even though their no that great- and make it especially long. Please forgive me. And this is a Kagome/Kurama pairing. Not Kagome/Hiei. I'm making that one shortly, so wait it up darlings.

_

* * *

_

_Shut up you crazy old fox or else I'll never look at a man again._

' _It's just as well. Woman are find with me ,also.' _

Kagome gulped quietly as she refrained from ogling her mother's friends son. But she couldn't help but ask. Was it illegal to look as abundantly gorgeous as he did? I mean even for human standards it was absolutely ridiculous how even a youkai woman would stop to look at him. But by the way his clothes looked a tad bit array and his hair needed a good combing to, she knew he wasn't even at his best. So how would it be if he was? She inwardly shivered but regained control when Kaoru reminded her she was staring. A small but unnoticeable blush stained her cheek as she smiled charmingly at his patient form.

" Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm sure your mother has told you that I was coming."

' _He's a youkai, kit. And a strong one at that. But I don't sense any type of malice or hostility from him. Hmmm, maybe we could…'_

" I'm Shuicci Minniamano." He gestured into his home as he stepped aside. " Come in if you will. And please excuse my appearance. I apparently fell asleep while at my studies." She nodded. Kagome walked in the house slowly, mindful of Shippo that was still clinging onto her leg.

_We are not doing that, Kaoru. I still have to…I mean… Inuyasha._

Kurama closed the door gently behind him for his frustration at Youko was making him want to slam anything about now. He hadn't even noticed the two human looking children at her side in his state of anger.

' **Youko,' he warned, ' Leave me alone.'**

Kurama turned around in time to see Kagome smile kindly his way. _She has a pretty smile, _he thought absently. He ignored Youko's comment to his thought and smiled back at her. " May I help you with anything, Miss. Kagome?" He watched her carefully waiting to observe her personality. She seemed nice enough but first impressions weren't everything. Especially with women.

_**She's real pretty, Red. But her aura is weird. She's to…pure.** _Youko shuddered.** _And that's not good for a youkai. _**

Kagome gestured towards her sons. " I have to put them to bed. They've had a long, tiring day and I think they need some sleep." Kurama blinked twice, just now noticing the two boys, before nodding slowly. His red mane drifted in front of his eyes and he impatiently pushed it back.

' _I wished you'd stop thinking of that damn hanyou. He doesn't deserve yours or my love at all. _Besides_,' _she added a little snootily, ' _He doesn't reach my standards.' _She huffed and crossed her delicately long claws over her chest before untangling it to finger brush her silky teal hair. The long strands fell into her folded lap as she watched through the eyes of her young host.

Kagome followed Kurama up the stares before rolling her eyes and snorting quietly. _I don't think anyone would be able to reach your unreachable standards._

But Kaoru was to preoccupied to take the bait. She smiled hungrily. _' I think I've just found someone who could.' _Her eyes were firmly plastered to Kurama's firm backside and she successfully ignored Kagome's gasp of surprise. _' Besides,' _she drawled sensually, ' _What's a little harm in fun.'_

* * *

Kagome came down the steps after successfully putting both Dachu and Shippo to sleep. Kurama was in the kitchen quietly drinking tea. She smiled at him as she walked into the room and pulled up a chair to sit across from him. " I finally got those kids to sleep. Though Dachu was a bit of a trouble." She frowned. She really needed to do something about Dachu's fear problems. He was afraid of everyone but her and Shippo and she had to get him over that.

Kurama asked, confused, " Excuse my asking but which one of them is Dachu?" The young miko seemed to snap out of a daze at the sound of his voice before slowly processing what he said and blushing a light shade of pink. Kurama set his cup of tea down and stared at her unnoticing…to the human eye.

Kagome's blush got deeper as she felt his eyes on her and ducked her head down to prevent him from seeing her heated face. " Dachu's the one that looks like me. It's funny because Shippo, the red head, doesn't look like me at all." Her face took on a thoughtful look. " He looks a lot like you, actually." She shrugged. " I love them both the same, though. People say me and Dachu are siblings but were actually not…" Her face took on a wistful look as she watched him intently. His emerald orbs narrowed in confusion.

" You're not?"

She put on a soft, loving smile. " No, were not. Both Dachu and Shippo are my sons."

_**N**__**ow that was clearly what neither you or I was expecting was it, Red?**_

* * *

Kagome walked down the main street casually while holding Dachu's small hand and watched Shippo run around the laughing Kurama. The little kid had truly taking a liking to the older kitsune even after only meeting him this morning at breakfast. And Kurama ( she only knows him as Shuicci) liked the child as well. Dachu was still afraid of everyone and held fast to Kagome's petite body.

Right now Shippo was begging " Mr. Shoo-cii" to buy him the chocolate lollipop he saw in the store window. The teenager finally consented after seeing Shippo's adorable but lethal pout and turned to Kagome for permission. But the girl was somewhere else, looking suspiciously at the Museum across the street. A look of alarm came across her face but so quickly that Kurama was wondering if he even saw it but he had trust in his youkai instincts. She suddenly turned to him with a sunny smile that Kurama found made his heart flutter slightly.

" You can take Shippo to the candy store, Shuicci. The you two can meet me and Dachu at the museum across the street." She pointed towards the building she had been practically glaring at before . " Is that okay with you?" She smiled again at Kurama's nod before waving and quickly rushing across the street. Her short skirt waved at them too and Kurama could see the outline of her panties.

**Stupid, Youko. Don't you have anything to think about besides sex.** Kurama glared at the mental picture of the smiling silver kitsune youkai. His grin got wider showing the glint of his pearly white fangs.

****

****

**_It's alright, Kurama. I enjoyed it too._**

Shippo watched his mother and brother cross the street before turning to his new friend. " Come on, I have to get my chocolate now. Mommy said I could." Several heads turned as they heard the statement.

* * *

Kagome milled through the crowds of people and displays in the huge building. The familiar sensation led her through the right towards the weapon display. More teenagers were in this area, mostly boys, and she ignored the many passes as she shoved her way through, even having to pick up Dachu so he wouldn't get stomped on. _If they can recognize my beauty and potential why can't Inuyasha?_

She went towards the back as the sensation grew stronger and closer and she quickened her steps in anticipation. She couldn't believe it actually. She had never felt it _here _before and it was actually incredible that it was. She smiled insanely and almost sprinted to the last display case. It was right there. On the handle of the Medieval type ax. Which was really enormous.

' _What is so important that your practically wetting your pants in the bathroom way. Because, even though I don't want to admit it, your making me dizzy with anticipation here.'_

Kagome's excited squeal sounded in their mind link and Kaoru cringed_. Don't you see, Kaoru? I've find a jewel shard. In a Modern Day Japanese Museum._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm rea_lly sorry for that it's not a long chapter even though I promised. It's just that I had to split it because hey didn't take it all at once. Plus this seemed like a good place to stop. I'll put the next part up soon. It'll be in a few days because I want the suspense to hang in the air for a while. I know you guys really want to kill me. But luckily I'm safe on the other side of the computer. Ja Ne.


	5. Awareness Is The Key

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but I do love to write about them.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the head board of her bed with Dachu an her lap and Shippo curled up on her side. She glanced at the bedside clock which read 1:19. Sighing heavily she pulled Dachu up higher on her stomach so the she was carrying him and got of her bed quietly. Not one noise was heard and neither of the boys stirred. She gently shook Shippo and whispered to the half asleep boy, " Shippo, honey, I have to go see Inuyasha for a bit. Could you mind staying with Shuicci?" The sleepy-eyed child rubbed his eyes before shaking his head no. Kagome smiled at him and hefted Dachu more securely around her waist. He gave her his small hand and Kagome took it gently and led him to the door which she opened silently.

They crept towards Kurama's door silently, careful not to wake their sleeping host who was sleeping in the room across from theirs. Kurama's room was the next door on the right. She stopped before it, hesitantly knocked on it once, before opening it . She knew at once that he knew she was there for she heard his small intake of breath that her youkai senses allowed her to hear. But she was to distracted to care. For his room smelt heavenly to her and it smelled like-

" _Roses." _The pure white kitsune was awake and had been since Kagome told her of the jewel shard in the museum. _" He smells like roses with a tint of vanilla. Foxes always have smelled very good. The best I should say."_ Kagome inwardly laughed at her counterpart but had to admit the Kurama's smell was magnificent. And the rose happened to be one of her main weapons. She took in another small breath and let the smell sooth her.

_I should get this kind of candle scent. It smell's really good. I've never tried this combination._

Kaoru snorted. _" All you have to do is stand next to him and I'm sure you'll get a better candle. If it's lighted or not." _Kagome couldn't hold in her snort of laughter at the kitsune's bluntness and pervetedness. Shippo pulled her hand slightly and she suddenly remembered where she was. Her face heated up slightly and she mumbled a sorry to Shippo who was beginning to nod off again. She began walking up to the red head's bed; half dragging Shippo along. But as she stood over him she couldn't help but admire his beauty. Even if it was a bit on the feminine side. She definitely knew by now that he knew she was there but that didn't stop her from scanning him over.

His red hair framed his completely peaceful face and Kagome was sorry that she wasn't able to see his beautiful emerald eyes behind his closed lids. The moonlight shown on his elegantly pale skin which was only covered by a t-shirt and his small sheet. She gulped and straightened before calling out to him softly. " Shuicci, Shuicci." His green orbs opened up slightly and then widened when they saw her form. He sat up abruptly and Kagome had to admit that he was a very good actor.

" Kagome," he said sleepily, " What are you doing here?" He saw the two kids with her and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. " And Shippo and Dachu?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him and the sound brought Shippo out of his sleepiness. He hugged Kagome's legs tightly and yawned hugely.

" I'm truly sorry to bother you, Shuicci, but I need a huge favor." She bit her lip as a half lie came pouring out of them. " You see, when I was at the museum I lost a very important jewelry of mine and I need it back. So I'm going down there to see if I can get it back ." She looked at him innocently as Shippo had to muffle his laugh in her pants. That was one of the most absurd lies she'd ever told, but it was almost…believable. Kagome just looked blankly at Kurama and tried to hide her smile as well. Kaoru was rolling around in her mind laughing. Kurama looked at her incredulously.

**"** **I can't believe she just said that." **Youko was laughing in the background as he said this.

" **But it's almost believable.**" Kurama frowned and looked at Kagome for a moment before nodding his head.

" You need me to watch Shippo and Dachu." He smiled at her and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. " I'll be happy to do so. But I must say. That is the most original lie I've ever heard. But I trust you shall be back soon."

Kagome's smile never faltered. " Thank you so much, Shuicci. Here," she handed the sleeping Dachu to the older kitsune. He fidgeted slightly before relaxing in Kurama's gentle arms. Shippo climbed into the bed and sat beside him. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the picture. Shippo looked so much like Kurama. " Well I'm going to go. I'll be back soon." She backed out of the door way with the smile still on her face and as she closed the door she heard a small voice whisper,

" Goodbye Mommy."

" _You know, I had a lover who used to call me by that name."_

_You just seriously ruined the moment, Kaoru._

* * *

Kagome opened her drawer, hoping to find the outfit that she usually wore for battle. But as she was moving to take it out of the it's compartment a voice sounded in her head.

" _Don't wear that. It's to bright. People might see you. Here, I have something better."_

Before Kagome could even respond to what the kitsune had said a bright blue flash of light covered her form. Her eyes closed softly while a ring of white encircled her body. It went from the tips of her feet to the last strand on her head and by the time it was over she was completely transformed. Her long black hair was let down and held back by a black bandana. Her outfit was like that of Sango's youkai exterminating clothing except without the armor and it was a pants and shirt type of thing with the shirt right under her belly. A loose skirt went over the leather pants and the same material vest went over the shirt. Her leather boots went over the pants securely and Kagome found the outfit…fitting. She smiled to her selves and waited for, what she knew she would get, Kaoru's explanation.

" _I used wear this on my more _extravagant _missions. It's very useful, actually, as you'll probably see." _The pure white kitsune laughed lightly when the miko wrinkled her nose daintily. _" Come on, now. We have to leave. We don't want to rouse the curiosity of that scrumptious kitsune, do we? The curiosity of our race is renowned." _Then she added after a bit of a silence, _"_ _And where did you get that ridiculous lie from?"_

* * *

Kagome's head turned as she landed on the roof of the museum building. Her unbraided hair whipped behind her, rising as the wind lifted it gently into the air. She focused her eyes on the ground below to where two guards were stationed in front of the museum doors. _Now how should I deal with them._

She jumped down silently and gracefully from the roof and landed behind one of the unsuspecting guards. Before he could turn around and notice her she had knocked him in the head. His body made a soft thud on the ground and Kagome gave a small grin when the other guard simply kept walking. She crept silently behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. _It's time to show him that even guards can be seduced. _

The man turned around sharply but blinked in confusion when he saw Kagome smiling at him seductively. " Excuse me, miss, but no one is allowed on these grounds after hours. You may come back tomorrow when the museum opens at nine o'clock."

Kagome inwardly smirked. " I'm sorry, sir ," Kaoru was the one speaking now seeing as Kagome's voice would have betrayed her laughter. " But I thought I saw some men chasing after me and then I saw you." She batted her eyelashes suggestively. " I thought maybe you could protect me seeing as your so strong and handsome." She was now up in his face, whispering into his ear. She could smell the arousal on him clearly and smirked mischievously. Sliding her hands up to fasten around his neck Kagome took out one of her rose petals and focused her miko energy into it. She threw it into a the trashcan near her and it immediately caught on fire. She pulled away from the guards sweating body and pointed behind him. " Your trash cans on fire."

His eyes widened considerably before he spun around and took off his jacket trying to bat the fire with it. Kagome smirked for the third time that night before silently stealing through the museum glass doors.

* * *

Kurama was staring at the stealing of his room when the shrill sound of his compact when off. He quickly checked to see if it woke up any of the children and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't.

**" Getting attached to them, are you? "**

Kurama decided not to answer him and instead preferred to open his compact device. Botan's cheery voice filtered through the room as she told him that Koenma wanted him in his office. Before he could say anything she already left.

He gave an aggravated sigh. What was he to do with Shippo and Dachu…

* * *

The Spirit Detectives gaped when Kumara came through the portal. Even Hiei had a hard time stopping himself from widening his eyes. Kurama, in turn, ignored them while Youko was roaring with laughter in the back of his head.

" Do you see their faces, Red. This is what you ningens call a Kodak Moment.**" **

Even Kurama had a hard time trying to hide his chuckles. He casually strolled towards the only couch in Koenma's office and laid the still sleeping Dachu on it. Shippo climbed up next to his brother wit a grin on his face that he flashed around the room warming Botan's heart instantly. " Is Mama here?," he asked inquisitively in his small childish voice, looking up at the smiling Kurama. " And where is here?"

Gasps went around the room again and this time Kurama couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out. The rest of the gang was still gaping and Shippo was grinning madly as if he knew what was happening. " What the hell's happening, Kurama? And how come you didn't tell us you had kids?" He pointed accusingly at both boys and Shippo's grin fell into a curious frown.

" Who's Kurama? And there are more kids?" The grin returned to his face and he started hopping up and down as he got of the chair. " Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?" They had a hard time focusing there eyes on the bouncing child as he practically jumped off the walls. His brother groggily opened his sapphire blue eyes and the only person who seemed to notice was Hiei.

" Fox, the other's awake." His monotonous voice rifted through the room and Shippo stopped in his tracks. He looked back at his brother before quickly running over to him and holding his head in his chubby little hands.

" Please don't cry, Dachu." And it became apparent to them that the little boy _was _crying. He nodded at his older brother and Shippo stared at the group of people around him. " Where's my mommy?," he demanded, " She said she was going to see Inuyasha." Kurama, who had seated himself beside the two boys frowned thoughtfully. _So that's where she'd gone. _" She told Mister Shu'chi a really bad lie and knew it, right Mister Shu'chi?" The red head nodded his head in affirmitive.

" So their not you sons?," the question came from a very confused Kuwabara who was now staring at the two kids. Especially the one that looked like Kurama himself.

It was not Kurama who answered him, though. " No. Mister Shu'chi isn't my father. My Daddy died by really mean people who wanted to use his furs for their belt. But Mama saved me and then she and Inuyasha killed them. Mama saves a lot of people." You could plainly see the child-like adoration in his eyes. But something he said made Kurama stand at a pause. But before he could question on it Koenma interrupted him.

" Will you two come here for a minute," he said suspiciously. Shippo looked at him suspiciously also before obliging with a small shrug of his shoulders. He led Dachu towards the young ruler- after sticking his tongue out at the laughing Yusuke- and gave him the cutest most adorable smile he could think of. Koenma tried- he really did- but it was exceedingly difficult not to smile back. Dachu, watching the interaction, giggled.

And just when Shippo thought they were in the clear, for he had an idea of what the toddler prince wanted, a puff of what smoke enveloped him and Dachu. " Oh, no," he said in a whiney voice, " Mama's going to kill me." He ran around the room again chanting the same mantra over and over again while everyone else watched. Some in shock the others in apprehension. Dachu was just laughing at his older brother not aware of the danger he was in or the tension in the room. He was also not aware of the tiny fangs he was displaying, the furry tail coming from his tailbone, nor the kitsune feet thumping on the ground. He wasn't aware of any of that but unfortunately or fortunately the other occupants in the room were.

* * *

It took forever for me to do this I know but I'm moving and I had to do this over my cousins house. I move alot so expect this from me. I was supposed to add more to this chapter but I decided this was enough. I hope you don't mind. And I'm sorry for the whole lie part since it's not all that absurd. It's just that my mind went totally blank on that part. Ciao! 


	6. Lost To The Admirer

* * *

Okay this is the chapter everyone has been asking for. And I know I haven't kept my commitment of only working on Stronger and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I have a hard time keeping myself to one story because I get bored with it. I know a lot of you want to know what's going on with this chapter so I'll just let you get on with it.

Chapter Six

* * *

Kagome slipped past a passing guard as she turned a corner. A smile slid on her face; clever, conniving, dangerous. Kaoru's smile.

She suddenly jumped as a woman walked down the wide hall. Kagome looked down at her from her position on the high domed window, watching her carefully. There was something absolutely strange about the woman. From the top of her tightly pulled back hair to the tip of her manicured feet. But what really caught Kagome's attention was her black eyes. Even though the museums source of light was dim, Kagome could still see as if she were looking straight at her. And it wasn't because of her youkai sight.

" _There is something weird about that woman, Kagome. She doesn't even really feel like a human, even." _

But Kagome didn't respond. She was currently pressed up against the windowpane, glad that it was impossible for the human eye to see her from down below…but she wasn't entirely sure that the woman was a human. And she had been almost positive that the strange woman had just seen her. The black bottomless eyes staring at her in emptiness, nothing showing in their depts. Kagome shivered involuntarily. Those eyes reminded her to much of Kanna.

Kagome finally breathed a sigh of relief when the woman moved on, her pitch black ponytail whipping behind her. If she hadn't met Shuicchi she wouldn't have believed that the woman was a youkai. But now…there was a fifty/fifty chance that it could be possible.

" _And there's a fifty/fifty chance that we'll have more problems in the future than we need."_

Kagome silently agreed with her and she jumped down from her hiding space with a soft _thud. _She stored the woman to the back her head, ready to contemplate later, already heading in the direction of the jewel shard. It was tugging at her senses, vibrating in the back of her head. She narrowed her eyes in determination, still keeping stealth. She was so not about to mess this up.

" _Yea, I would like to see the look on the hanyou's face when we show it to him."_

She smiled.

* * *

She knew by now that something was following her. It's strong aura was almost impossible not to tell. Suddenly launching herself into the air, Kagome dropped down behind her unknown follower, narrowing her eyes that were slowly turning silver.

" _Who do you think it is? And it's not that woman from the museum. I would of known if she had followed us." _

_But the youkai is right there! Why can't I see it? Do you think it's a shadow youkai? Or a youkai of the mist?_

Kagome felt Kaoru nod in the back of her head. These type's of youkai's were hard to defeat, using there opponents inability to see them to their advantage. Putting their opponents in a disadvantage. Kagome stepped forward hesitantly. She heard a soft yowl coming from below her. Stepping back in confusion she looked at it.

A small…something was looking up at her with the biggest pink eyes she'd ever seen. She had to guess that it was some kind of cross between a bunny rabbit and a small cat. It's gleaming white fur stood out in the darkness of the night, making her wonder why she hadn't seen it before.

Stepping back further warily, Kagome raised an eyebrow. The small youkai yipped loudly before springing for Kagome's neck and wrapping it's small paw-like hands around her neck. She swallowed hard as the small…thing nuzzled it's face into her neck. She picked it up by the scruff of it's neck.

" What the hell are you?"

It sort of mewed at her, it's adoring and affectionate eyes looking at her as if she were the best thing in the world.

" _It seems you have another admirer, miko."_

Kagome chose to ignore Kaoru's comment as she set the youkai down, only to have it immediately spring up on her shoulder. She glared at it through the corner of her eyes and she made a move to grab him but the little cat/bunny thing jumped to her other shoulder. Making another attempt to get a hold of him Kagome realized that he probably thought it was a game. Suppressing her cry of fury Kagome decided that the small youkai could come with her.

Hopefully it would get lost on the way.

* * *

My computers being weird and it won't let me write more pages. I know that you wanted a scene with the boys but I wanted to clear a few things with Kagome first. I've been very busy lately, as you see, because I'm making more and more stories. Well, this one won't be long so it'll be finished soon, hopefully.

* * *


	7. The Revealing

This chapter is dedicated to Amin Vanima Mellonea. I'm sorry I couldn't get it out your birthday. I got the message way late because I haven't checked my mail in ages. Happy Birthday! I hope you had a Happy one. And I thank all my reviewers. This is definitely my most popular story so far. Thanks for all the support but do keep the reviews coming!

* * *

For the second time in his life( the first being when Kuroune died) Youko Kurama was shocked. It was so unexpected that he had to keep himself from _actually_ laughing out loud hysterically. Instead he settled for staring, almost dumbly, at the two youkai children.

" Kagome's going to get mad at you," Shippo whined, for the first time using her given name. He pointed a finger at the young ruler. " And then she'll get mad at me. No more pocky for a week!" The little kitsune seemed widely distraught over that, Kurama mused, as if it were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

Koenma frowned, tuning out everything the young kit had said. " How did you get through the barrier? Actually, how did you get through without anyone in Rekai knowing?" Koenma unconsciously moved forward, peering down at him. Dachu stopped laughing and the room went silent, waiting for Shippo's answer.

Shippo's eyes in turn narrowed in a confused frown. His hand went up to scratch his copper hair as he said, " What barrier? Do you mean the we-." He suddenly stopped whatever he was saying to look at the child-like ruler with a smile. " So, how's the weather doing up here lately? Seems quite nice…"

Despite his best efforts, Koenma fell into the line of topic the kitsune was leading him into. " It's actually very humid up here. I was thinking of getting that hair gel that-."

Yusuke interrupted him with a bang of his fist on the wooden desk. " What the hell are you doing toddler?"

Kurama spoke, the first since the children's revealing. " He's using kitsune charm. Kitsune's use it to persuade someone or seduce a lover."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. " And the kids doing what exactly?"

" Changing the subject," Shippo snapped.

" My father told me of that once," Dachu said, a small tremor in his voice . " That kitsune charm thing. He used it on my mother and that's how they made me. He never told me how to use it, though." He frowned. " And by the way my mother reacted when she found out, I don't think I want to know how to use it. She told me to never trust my father."

Kurama frowned with a shake of his head. " I don't think that's right, Dachu. Kitsune's can't use it on other kitsune's. Only on other breeds of youkai and humans."

Dachu nodded enthusiastically. " But that's just it. My mother was human. That's why she got mad at my father."

Kurama's and Shippo's eyes widened at the same time, the formers only marginally. Shippo immediately scrambled up the couch where Dachu was sitting. He looked at Dachu in the eye before accusing, " You never told me or Kagome that you were a hanyou."

Dachu's eyebrows furrowed. " You never asked."

Shippo sighed and his tone softened. " That's okay, Dachu. I'm just surprised Kagome didn't know. I figure, at least, Kaoru knows and just won't tell her. But don't worry, Kagome won't mind. Inuyasha's a hanyou too and though he's a big jerk Kagome says he's a friendly big jerk and that he's her best friend."

Kurama interrupted their discussion and asked them a question that had been laying heavily in his mind. " I take it Kagome's not your real mother?" He sighed and refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. He agreed to watch over two little _human_ kids and this was what he got.

Shippo grinned up at the silver kitsune. " Nope! She took me in because I stole something from her and she ended saving me from these two youkai brothers that killed my father and used his pelt for a belt." He said this quite calmly. " Dachu was saved from this bear youkai. Inuyasha doesn't know about him yet but I doubt he'll be happy. Kagome will straighten him out, though." He said this to Dachu whose nervousness was being made apparent.

Kurama closed his eyes for a brief moment as he held his sigh in.

_…Your slipping, fox…_

Hiei's amused chuckle irritated him and he gave the forbidden child a blank stare. He didn't like it when he laughed but only because it rarely happened. So when he laughed at him, that just seemed to make it worse. And he wasn't slipping. He just missed a few important facts that not even Hiei had figured out.

Koenma had had enough of what was going on and looked at the two kitsune children again. " How did you breech the barrier?," he asked again, this time in mild irritation. No one ever listened to him…and it was his office. He wrinkled his nose as his irritation heightened.

" Your aura feels weird."

Everyone turned toward the speaker, surprised to find that it was Kuwabara. Everyone had simply forgotten he was there since he hardly spoke since Kurama's arrival. He was now looking at Dachu with an expression of both confusion and apprehension. " It's, like, in two different places at once."

Yusuke snorted. " That's not possible."

Kuwabara took it as an insult to his intelligence and turned to glare at his friend. " Yes, it is. I know what I'm saying, Urameshi. One half of it is one side and the other half on the other side." He cocked his head at the trembling boy. " One's blue the others, I don't know, greenish-gray. It's really weird." His eyes showed his confusion.

" I didn't do anything!"

The sudden shout from the boy in question startled the occupants in the room. He pressed himself firmly into the couch behind him and his trembling grew. Shippo turned to glare at Kuwabara in anger before he turned to comfort his adoptive brother. Why did he always have to be surrounded by idiots?

Koenma practically growled low in his throat. Was know one listening to him? " This is my third and final time asking. How did you get through the barrier?"

Shippo glared at the ruler. " We didn't go through any barrier. I told you that already. What barrier are you talking about anyway ?" He rubbed his temples as a headache began to form. The silence that had followed his question unnerved him and he decide he didn't care. He just wanted sleep. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to the present if this was all you got for your troubles.

" The barrier between worlds." Koenma's voice was serious and Shippo looked up at him.

" Between what worlds?" This question was also followed by silence. " Do you mean the past and the present.. I didn't know other youkai could pass."

Yusuke finally grumbled out, " What are you talking about, kid?" Shippo shot him a disgruntled look at the new nickname that the toushin seemed to have given him. " Were talking about the barriers between the two worlds. The Ningenkai and The Makai. Your in Rekai now. The Spirit World."

Shippo's nose wrinkled. " I have no idea what your talking about." His eyes suddenly brightened. " Kagome might, though. She knows everything."

Koenma nodded, the serious expression still on his face. " I think that would be best. Do you know where she is now?"

Shippo gave them a fox-like smirk. One that Kurama immediately recognized. He sighed in resignation, succumbing to his fate. " I know where she is," the kitsune child said slowly, " but I doubt you'll be able to get to her."

_I hate waiting…it bores me._

And Kurama had thought he would get off scotch-free. Who knew what the kitsune was thinking up in his head.

* * *

Kagome had long ago learned to tune out Inuyasha's ranting. It was something that everyone learned to do when they became acquainted with the hanyou. She had even seen Sesshoumaru space out a few times…

" …tell anyone where you were going and then…"

Kagome continued to ignore him.

The bunny-cat thing, she knew, would be waiting obediently by the well, waiting for her return. She still didn't know how to get rid of it since it seemed to cling to her like men's eyes on woman's breast. As soon as she had come to the well it had waited obediently at the lip and the last thing she saw before she was swept in by the well's magic were its big eyes staring at her.

"…don't seem to care. Are you even listening to me, Kagome?"

She replied truthfully. " No," she sighed. She needed to get back to the boys. She wasn't sure if she should completely trust the fox that guarded them. " Anyway, Inuyasha. I have Shippo. And I just came back to tell you that and that I found another shard." She held up the tiny sliver between her thumb and index finger. "I'm going back home now." The same hand that held a Shikon shard now raised to stop Inuyasha's protest. " I have to go, Inuyasha. Shippo and Dachu need me. And Kurama would surely worry."

" Inuyasha growled. " Who the hell are Dachu and Kurama?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as his jealousy surfaced." There none of your business. Now I have to go Inuyasha. Bye." With a wave she turned and walked back to the well. Inuyasha frowned, about to argue further but the glare she threw over her shoulder stopped him.

Damn, woman.

* * *

Yea, I'm done. I know you guys have been waiting forever for this but I've made a new rule. You'll get at least two chapters each weekend from two of my stories. It may not seem like it but I have two accounts on here because my sisters helping me with the other one. It's called RubyScarlett and I made the story called. Roots In My Soul. Check it out and tell me how it is. Ja Ne!


End file.
